Aphmau
|Placing = 5th |Loyalties = *Graser10 *LDShadowLady *Kiingtong *Tofuugaming *StacyPlays |Challenges = 3 |Votes Against = 8 |Days = 81 |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Placing2 = 2nd |Challenges2 = 5 |Votes Against2 = 3 |Days2 = 78 }} , also known as Jess, is a contestant from YouTuber Survivor 1. She appeared in YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains '' for a Vampire-themed Special. She later competed in ''YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Early in the game, Aphmau has proven that she is capable of manipulation and controlling the votes each week. Not only that, she had a strong social game and strong competitor, placing high during challenges. Regarded as the puppet-master, she placed herself as the leader of the Pixel Tribe. Quickly forming relationships with her tribe mates, she was not targeted, guaranteeing her to always land within the majority. In Week 9, she won immunity but this safety would later lead to her downfall. This caused her alliance member Tofuu and Graser to be targeted for the past two weeks. This continued to Week 11, where she met her demise. With no solid loyalties, she was voted out 4-1, receiving all votes from her fellow tribe members. She attempted to sway the votes but her faith was sealed. Aphmau placed 5th, making her the last Pixel Tribe member to be eliminated. In Survivor: All-Stars, she changer her relax and controlling gameplay to a more aggressive and strategic one. In the pre-merge, Aphmau attended only one Tribal Council, an easy path to the end. In the merge, she found herself in the majority and striking first when needed. This led to her reaching the Final Tribal Council. However, she lost the title of Sole Survivor to vote flipper Lauren by a 4-3-1 vote. Due to her puppet master capabilities and underdog edit in the merge, she is one of the most popular castaways in her season. Game History Survivor 1 In Week 1, she and Graser formed a mutual alliance. Also, she befriended Lizzie and the two developed a strong bond. During the first Immunity Challenge, her painting was raised to $114, the highest in her tribe. At a total of $814, the Pixel tribe lost the first Immunity Challenge, prompting them to enter Tribal Council. Prior to the elimination, she and Sonja had a small talk. At the campfire, her alliance with Graser is more defined as the two agree on the same person. At Tribal Council, she received 6.7% of the viewer vote. Later on, she voted to eliminate Steven, which succeeds. In Week 2, at the Immunity Challenge, she received 4 photos on the wall, gaining 4 points. At 26 points, Pixel tribe lost the second challenge, causing them to enter Tribal Council. Her relationship with Graser and Lizzie have gone higher as the week continued. During the viewer vote, Aphmau received 8.2% of the votes. At Tribal Council, she tried to eliminate Sonja, in favor to save Yammy. However, her plans derailed as Yammy was sent home. In Week 3, Aphmau and Tofuu are more calm as they have not received a vote against them. Later on, she went against Stacy in a Pumpking Carving contest and lost. In Week 4, she orchestrated a plan to eliminate Sonja through the use of her alliance. Aphmau convinced Kiingtong to vote out Sonja, a close friend of his. Her plans succeeded when a tie was in place. Entering a tiebreaker, Sonja was then eliminated from the game. In Week 5, she tried to save Lizzie, so Tofuu could leave. However, her plan failed as Graser, Kiingtong, and Tofuu voted for Lizzie, permanently sealing her fate. In Week 6, a tribe switch was in play, causing majority of the contestants to switch sides. She loss majority of her alliance members as Graser and Kiingtong transferred to the Byte Tribe, only having Tofuu by her side. However, she appears to have talked with Stacy, and the two are shown to be getting along. She and Tofuu are currently trying to repair their relationship due to Aphmau voting for Tofuu, turning against her alliance. During the Tribe Swap, she lost control of her tribe manipulation as she was at the bottom of the group. However, she continued to be saved over weeks. Voting History Notes * In Episode 17, Aphmau won the challenge, granting her individual immunity. Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *At 159 days, Aphmau has accumulated the most days played in YouTuber Reality. *She is the last Pixel Tribe member to received a vote against. *Aphmau originally won the individual immunity in Week 4, but due to 8Bit not recording at the time, she did not win it. *Aphmau is the last female from the original Pixel Tribe. **After Graser's elimination, she is the last Pixel Tribe member. *Excluding Week 9, each time she entered Tribal Council, she appeared on the Top 5 of the viewer vote. *She has received the highest amount of votes against in a Tribal Council with 4. *Aphmau is the first contestant to win Individual Immunity in All-Stars. *She is the highest placing returnee from Survivor 1. **With the elimination of Jordan, Joey and Lizzie on Survivor: All-Stars, Aphmau is the highest placing returnee of Survivor 1. *Similar to her previous season, she stayed in one tribe throughout the pre-merge phase of the game. *Not counting Big Brother seasons, Her two consecutive Individual Immunity wins marks the first time a contestant won back-to-back Individual wins, since HBomb in Survivor 1. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Pixel Tribe Category:Survivor Contestants Category:5th Place Category:YouTuber Survivor Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Contestant Category:YouTuber Survivor Contestant Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:2nd Place